kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lapidothtill/Archive
Welcomes Randoms I'm not the boss, I'm just informing you of the rules. You're new, so it's fine! Any questions, just ask! 02:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh... crap. I'm really sorry about that, I got some wires crossed. You weren't the user I was thinking of. My bad! 02:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) hi this is Xemnas8 you said you'd help (I'm kinda new to the site) so heres what i'd like please this picture (you might need to go to the edit page to get it but you might already know that), the background green top, black bottom and the quote "You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark - never given a choice?" and i think that will do. thanks for your help and tell me if you need more info --Xemnas8 05:46, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Bubble Talk Oh, you just type in ~, four times at the end, and your signiture is there, like mine wich is dumb, you've added alot to you're page, that's good, Peace:) Hangon 11:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) } |text=if typeing in a new sad bubble, type } and insted of text= on the short cut, type sad= }} on the page Teplate:Lapidothtill to publish it, and if it's a mad bubble, type in the same thing except type mad= insted of text=,Peace Hangon 21:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC)}} Happy Days Test Bubbles Here's the code: Heyyyyy :) Userbox Goof I see your userbox problem. Use a template named, Template: Userfriend Lapidothtill. That should work much better. :) Ex. (a template page) Gets you this... --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 22:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) If you want, I can easily fix it for you. (Won't take long!) --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 23:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, here it is! To use it, just type Do ya like it? (Really, it's the one you made, just modified.) --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 23:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright! :) If you ever want that signature made, i'll be glad to help! --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 21:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I have made a rough draft in my Sandbox for your signature if you like it. Just leave me a message if you need anything else! Edit: here it is, Lapidoth ' I chose those colors and character based on your talk bubbles. Anything to change, just say the word! --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 23:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I've created the Signature and AutoSig pages. To get it to work when you type ~~~~ (or hit the Signature button ( ), you have to go to your preferences, type in the "Signature" field and tick the checkbox that says "Custom Signature". Hit save at the bottom of the page, and you're done =D ::Also, here is the link to your userbox: Template:userfriendLapidothtill --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 16:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Secret Agent Man .}} . It goes immediatly to the template when I type it in. How can you avoid that?}} .}} Friends Sure you can! --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 21:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Oops I'll get right on it. EDIT: Should be good to go now. 03:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) You can always check out this tutorial JFHavoc made. 03:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, the coding's complex and I'm always happy to help! 03:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't even totally happy with it the first time I wrote it. It didn't really have as much detail as I wanted there to be, and I couldn't think of a way to add it without being awkward and long-winded. I ''do, however, like how there's a bit more detail now and people's issues with it have been solved. 20:47, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Your Teeth. Hey!!!! Thanks for the welcome! I'm not gonna make fun of your shiny teeth, don't worry. Umm if you wanna help me I don't know how to make those user boxes that say LThis user is a male" or whatever. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey there LRC Hiya Lapidothtill, I don't mind you calling me that. :) And thank you, but can I ask how do you do Contents box.. :S I have been trying to find a way to make one but I don't seem to be lucky in finding away to do one.. Sorry for asking help so soon.. PS. Sorry for my spelling's if the is any Errors. RubyJane 18:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't explain myself.. I mean A Content's that as writing under it that you can click on and it will take you to the place you want to go on your page...making it faster to get to it ^_^; sorry.. you have it at the top of your page... RubyJane 20:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, understandable.. :) Sorry for not replying back soon enough.. But can I ask how do you do a bubble? :D RubyJane 08:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Can I have Riku, Light Sky Blue, Medium Purple and Light Coral. Can I have this quote "Well, there is one advantage to being me...Something you could never imitate. Having you for a friend." and plz can I have full body view. RubyJane 16:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) RubyJane 17:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gifs The Man...The Legend Lol hey what's up dude =). Your talk bubble is epic. Ya he was a lot of help i'm still trying to make a talk bubble though =( Oops Thanks for the welcome! Hey, Ladidothtill! Thanks so much for your welcome. To answer you, definitely. The talk bubbles all look REALLY neat, so I'll take any help I can get. :] Thanks! -Brett Brettashley 00:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Character: Zexion, Title: Brett Ashley - Another Cloaked Schemer, color palette silver with black text on top, white with black text on bottom. Thank you so much! Also, at this point I'm assuming people prefer to keep up with conversation one one page instead of hopping back in forth, right? Like commenting on a comment instead of just messaging them every time? ::Sounds good to me. Thanks again. Brettashley 01:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::: Help Can you help me get use to the forum? P.S thanks for the welcome :) _____ Like those talk box thingys KingOFHearts _____ How about the text bubbles? KingOFHearts Fanon wiki TR Oh wow lucky it was alright i've been trying to beat KH II final mix on critical mode but it is extremely difficult Twilight Roxas 23:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol yaTwilight Roxas 23:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble Help I've kind of learned how to make a talk bubble but can't quite get it down. Perhaps you could show me? BTW, are you staying or leaving?'''Number XIII - LightRoxas - The Key of Destiny 00:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll take a simple one - Roxas with Twilight town clothes, with Black background on top and orange background on bottom. Then Black Text on bottom and Orange on top. it should say: "I'm me! Nobody else!". And thanks a lot! :) textcolor = orange Number XIII - LightRoxas - The Key of Destiny 03:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes I would like that please. Sorry about posting in the middle. I'm new to talking on talk pages--Xemnas8 04:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) It's not working for some reason. I've typed what you said to and replaced "YOUR TEXT HERE" to something else but nothing comes up. Can you help?--Xemnas8 04:45, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm Typing: { { Xemnas 8| talk = Cheers } } (But with no spaces)--Xemnas8 04:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) --Xemnas8 05:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Friends